


King

by Grace_Williams



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Harry Styles, Bottom Liam Payne, Bottom Niall Horan, Bottom Zayn Malik, Collars, Dom Louis Tomlinson, Dom/sub, Forced Orgasm, King Louis Tomlinson, M/M, Multi, Prince Zayn Malik, Punishment, Royalty, Spanking, Sub Niall Horan, Top Louis Tomlinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24960967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_Williams/pseuds/Grace_Williams
Summary: His Royal Highness King Louis I of England is, as you would've guessed; the king of England as well as all the 54 commonwealth countries. With that, comes power. Not only the fact you have power, also that you want more power.Due to the laws in England and the creation of the Department of Fate and Destiny (DFD), you don't get to decide your career or who you want to spend the rest of your life with. Destiny decides.Niall gets paired with Louis, simple enough? Then there's Zayn because it was a life or death situation, Harry because the DFD paired him and Liam because Louis gets what he wants.Louis now has four husbands, which means thing will run four times less smoothly.(This does have a small amount of sexual content but it is primarily marked as mature for the unhealthy portrayal of relationships. Nothing about the relationships should be endorsed or considered appropriate).
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Liam Payne/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Zayn Malik/Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Zayn Malik/Liam Payne/Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Zayn Malik/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 30





	1. I

**Niall's P.O.V (13th September, 2014 - His 21st birthday - Sunday)**

Someone should not be forced to have any commitments before 10am, at least not so important ones that can ruin your whole life in under an hour. What's more is that I have to be at the Department of Fate and Destiny(DFD) in London at 8am, on my birthday. Just because I've known this day would come for 21 years, that doesn't mean I am prepared to get out of bed so early.

After eventually getting out of the house on time, not without a traditional scolding from my mother on time management skills, I begin the trek from the car park to the main entrance. On the bright side, now I get to move out and start living my life properly.

I take a right turn into the 21-year-old's area, left being 18's and straight ahead being general inquiries. The advantage to what I've been studying at university for three years, submitting to a dominant, means that I only have to take the relationship test and not also the job test on where to work. As I said, I've been learning how to be a submissive. When I was 18 and had to take a left turn toward taking a test that would determine what I would study at university, ultimately deciding my life-long career, when I got being a submissive I was more than a little shocked. To get it as a career is not very common at all and it was one thing I had never really thought about. Yet arguing with the law was practically a suicide mission and like everyone, I managed to settle into what the job would be and it didn't seem all that bad.

After a sharp breath intake I approached the counter, registered my arrival then waited impatiently for the calling of my name.

"Niall James Horan." My head snapped and I started hyperventilating in my chest, the air seeming scarce in my throat and lungs. The lady with orange hair noticed my panicked breathing and stepped toward me worriedly. She had a name tag that said Cecelia and after gently helping me to my feet, cautiously led me to a room where I would take my test. I slunk into the chair quickly and placed my palms flat on the table, my head spinning wildly.

I managed to calm myself down enough for the length of test but then nearly either passed out or vomited as I exited into a different room. Everyone in this room looked sickly pale and was waiting for their test results. When my full name was called again, my mind froze and I couldn't comprehend the motion of walking -or anything really. This was far too quick anyway, they never get the test results back this quickly. The computer has to go through every possible option to determine which one is best, which is why it normally takes between 15-45 minutes to accurately find the results. For mine to be done in less than five is a miracle.

"Please follow me so that you may discover your test results." Cecelia, from earlier, led me to a small room and sat me down before beginning to talk. "First off, I'll explain why your results were so quick. The computer goes over every available suitor, as you would be aware of, however it always starts with the same person and if that person comes up as a positive then it doesn't continue with the rest. So Niall J Horan, it has been confirmed by the Department of Fate and Destiny that your life long suitor is..." She stops, giving me time to vomit in a nearby waste receptacle. "His Royal Highness King Louis William the first of England." If I had not have just vomited up everything then I would do it again. I was matched... With the king... Dear goodness. Everyone knows he's been desperately wanting someone to be matched to his name and now it's me.

A) That means he's homosexual, although homophobes are not a problem at all in England right now, it's still surprising. You don't get to determine your own sexuality, it just comes at 21 when you're matched. The way this all works though, destiny always gets it right.

B) The King is meant to be a dominant. My dominant. I think I'm going to collapse.

"His Royal Highness would like for you to be at Buckingham Palace at 12:30pm to meet over lunch." Cecelia further explained, so I lowered my head onto the table and rested it there with my eyes shut. Attempting to vaguely take this all in.

After being told that I will be picked up at 11:50am by a member of the royal staff, I departed to go home and tell my mother. Not to mention I did this quicker than most people, arriving back home before 10am.

"Niall! You're home early! Tell me all about it, who did you get, when are you meeting them?!" She rushed excitedly, bombarding me the second I got through the door.

"I uh, I got someone you've definitely heard of..." I trail slowly, sinking into the grey sofa in the living room.

"So you got someone famous! Oh Niall honey that's fabulous! Who is it?" She calmed down a fraction, to which I took a deep breath before whispering out.

"The king." Her mouth fell open similar to mine did when I found out and she seemed stuck before her eyes lit up joyously.

"The king?! Oh my goodness the king! My son got paired with the king!!!" She shrieked, jumping up in delight. "When are you going to meet him?!"

"I'm being picked up by someone at 11:50 for lunch at Buckingham Palace at 12:30. Now if you don't mind me I'm going to have another shower." I explain calmly before walking out of the room. I hear my mother say something about finding my best suit as I do get into the shower, personally deciding that I should shower like I've never showered before. Using shower gel, soap twice, washing my hair thoroughly and fully shaving.

It's 12:25pm and before I left all my mother was doing was fixing my suit and tie repeatedly whilst blabbering about me being the Kings consort, which I found out is the name given to someone married to the reigning monarch. Marriage is still a bit off though, I need to meet the guy first. 

The palace is ridiculously sized and equipped, everything being the epitome of its kind.

"Follow me please Mr. Horan." A body guard states monotonously, to which I scramble from the leather seat in the Bentley to follow the buff man. "His Royal Highness will be with you momentarily." He adds, leaving me alone in the dinning room that could comfortably hold 20 people.

I can't decide where to sit at the large table so I settle for standing and admiring the artwork instead, my breath hitching when I hear the clicking of a door handle. I spin to see the 24-year-old king standing in a navy suit with grey tie that probably equals to more than my life savings, he strides confidently toward me at which I just close my eyes and take a deep breath.

"You must be Niall James Horan. It's a pleasure to meet you." He addresses me, shaking my hand gently.

"The pleasure is mine your highness." I reply, locking eyes with his.

"The weather outside is nice and sunny, so I was hoping we would be able to discuss some details over lunch on patio. Is that okay with you?" He has a constant air of grace and sophistication surrounding all of his movements and words.

"Of course Sir." I comply, following him outside onto a quaint patio with an outdoor setting for two.

After downing a delectable lunch and discussing things such as confirming my rules as a submissive, most of which I expected due to studying it for three years and being knowledgeable in the area. I left the palace with the knowledge that I would be moving in tomorrow. Moving into Buckingham freaking palace so that I could have a dominant, a master; that master would be the King of Great Britain -which also essentially includes all the commonwealth countries.


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I spell Zayn as Zain then it's deliberate :)

**Zayn's P.O.V. (Royal Palace in Pakistan - January 11th, 2015 -Sunday)**

There was a gunshot ringing in my ears from the sounds I heard ten minutes ago. Everything my family had feared so much was finally here on a Sunday, one day before my 22nd birthday. The Pakistani Taliban had just made there first move to attack the palace where my family lived. Being the royals had its perks but this was certainly not one of them. We knew this day would eventually come, when they tried to take over our palace; essentially gaining rule of the entire nation.

My father was the king and he was well prepared for this situation, we knew that one of my sisters had to take to the throne. With a female ruler, the Taliban were restricted more because the women could get much greater protection from guards and soldiers than a male monarch. If there was a king then he was supposed to be the one protecting the country physically and risking his life in war. That's how my grandfather died four years ago, fighting as a solider despite him being king. Once the Taliban find out which ordinary solider is king, they kill them as soon as possible. All this basically just means it's safer to have a queen than a king, yet a king has more power.

"Zain." My mother bursts into my room worriedly. "You need to go. You need to leave the country. There's a plane waiting in the east gardens to take you." She explains dreadfully.

"What?! But what about you, dad and the girls?" I rebut with wide eyes, not wanting to leave them in such a state.

"If your father abdicates from the throne and you're not here then Doniya can take to the throne. The longer you stay the more risk you are at of having to go to war, once the Taliban find out who you are they'll have you killed as soon as possible. Zain. You have to go now, before things get worse." She chokes out sadly.

"I don't want to leave you all here! Where would I even go?!" I shriek in question.

"Believe me Zain, this is the safest way for everyone. Arrangements have been made for you to go be with the King of England. We are good friends with their family and they have sworn to protect you, you can change the spelling of your name and no one will know your last name. They have much greater security and please Zain, you need to leave now." She adds, gradually getting more anxious by the second. As much as I hate the idea of leaving my family, I have to. For the safety and wellbeing of my whole family, including myself.

"I'll pack a bag." I mumble begrudgingly, reaching for a duffle bag and making the essentials it's contents. "Can I say goodbye to everyone?" I ask hopefully.

"Not to Doniya or your father, they're both going to stay in the locked chambers of the basement until the ceremony because it's just too risky. Wahliya and Safaa are going with you but will only be there for a couple of weeks once Donyia has comfortably settled into her role as queen, unfortunately you can't come back because otherwise you'll have to be king." She tells me disappointingly, to which I nod in acknowledgment but then just pick up my bag to take.

Upon reaching the plane in the quiet grass field after dodging the main corridors and taking some flights of stairs that were rarely used, I arrived at the jet to see my younger sisters already there.

"I'm going to miss you three. I'll see you soon when the girls come back, hopefully you can say an official goodbye to Doniya and your father then. Take good care of each other and be good at the palace in England. Now Zain, there's one thing I haven't mentioned. For you to stay in England you have to become a citizen, the only way for you to do that quick enough is to marry..." She trails, wiping the tears from face. "You'll have to marry the King of England, King Louis the first. He's going to discuss it with you and it won't be straight away, we'll even try and make it over for the wedding, just know that this is the only way we can keep you safe." She's sobbing as she explains it and I feel a lump in my throat. I have to get freaking married. I nod before going into the cabin of the plane after wishing a final goodbye and sinking deeply into the recliner aboard the aircraft.

"Prince Zain, how nice to finally meet you. This my first husband, Niall. I understand that you will be my second. Please do come in." The King addresses me somewhat casually, the dyed blonde by his side that was introduced as his husband stays motionless with his head toward the ground. He already has a husband? Let's go with the assumption that he's king of 53 countries and can do whatever he likes, therefore bypassing the laws on polygamy and polygyny. He's talking about having a second husband like its a simple as choosing what to have for dinner. Anyway you look at it; the King of England will have two husbands and I'll be the second.


	3. III

**Louis' P.O.V. (February 1st, 2015 - Harry's 21st birthday - Sunday)**

"Sir, the head of the DFD is on the phone and would like to speak with you; claiming the matter at hand to be rather important." My personal secretary, Eleanor, informs me over breakfast. I kiss both Niall and Zayn on the top of the head lightly, muttering an apology to them before leaving the room.

"Louis speaking." I began sharply after picking up the phone.

"Hello Your Royal Highness, this is Jesy Nelson; from the Department of Fate and Destiny. It's great to be talking with you again. Now. After Niall Horan got paired with you your name was taken off the available suitors list however today a man took his test and no match was paired. We have been through the entire list three times now, not getting anyone, then as a last hope we tried you and it was successful. It has been confirmed that you are his only available match, however you already have two husbands as it stands." The woman explained it all in detail, causing me to purse my lips.

"I would like to meet him." I say after a moment of thought.

"Of course Sir, shall he be instructed to go to the palace for lunch?" She asks.

"No. I will come meet him, I presume is he in London?" I respond, internally worrying at the thought of another husband. I love both my husbands very much and even with two it's hard. Not to mention I only just got married to Zayn less than a week ago at the same time his sisters left so I feel like anything now would be too soon because he's still settling in.

"Yes Sir." She replies quickly.

"Great. I will be there at 11:20am, oh and tell him to just wait there. Don't let him leave." I instruct, which she follows well before I go back into the dinning room and sit back between my boys who have now finished breakfast.

"I know today is Sunday and that's our day off to have cuddle time but unfortunately we must go into London because I need to meet someone at the DFD. Unfortunately we're in a rush this morning so I can't shower with either of you, both of you go shower quickly now and there will be clothes laid out for you when you get out.

Eleanor. Prepare the car, four bodyguards, Jade and obviously yourself to depart the grounds in 35 minutes for the DFD. Also make sure someone calls ahead to find out exactly where we need to go." I instruct, to which the three in the room nod before leaving to do the required. I woke up early this morning, which means I have already showered and now instead of panicking at the prospect of a third husband I can focus on selecting appropriate outfits for my boys to wear.

I mean, seriously?! Having two husbands, with both of them practically being submissive's because of how I am with Niall, is relatively easy because I just squeeze in the middle with one on either side. If I were to have a third, things will get more complicated. I decide on a Ralph Lauren polo with the monogram in black for both of them, Niall's white and Zayn's dark grey, plus black tailored pants. With of course their regular and thin black leather collars, their name on one side of the collars charm and Property of King Louis I on the back. Myself was wearing a simple navy suit and layers of, possibly visible, anxiety.

Upon our arrival at the DFD, the black Bentley's seemed to be a viewing focal point so I made sure that my boys didn't get out of the car until the four security guards were already prepared to escort us into the building the necessary areas.

"Come." I told them firmly, latching onto one with each hand and pulling them inside. Jade, my royal advisor and legal consultant, had thankfully called ahead of time to discover we are needed in consultation room number 45 on the third floor. She led the way before we were all standing outside the door and being met by Jesy Nelson, who I spoke on the phone with and is the top ranking person of DFD in the entire country.

"It's lovely to see you again Your Royal Highness. The man we talked about on the phone is waiting inside. He is aware that the person he was matched with already has a husband and may be willing to take another but has no idea that it's you." She tells me, causing me to struggle avoiding looking pained. Everyone always forgets about Zayn. We've been married for five days now, I thought it was still hot gossip in common place England.

"I have two husbands." I seethe, then turning to them.

"I want you two go sit down like good boys and behave yourselves, I'll be back out shortly to see you." I kiss them both gently before waltzing into the room without another glance, taking Jade with me.

The boys snaps up at the opening door and his eyes widen in confusion. "Y-y-you-your-your Royal Highness-ss." He stutters uncontrollably, fear over taking his green eyes.

"You are..." I ask, lifting an eyebrow at him.

"Harry Edward Styles Sir." He swallows back.

"Tell me about yourself." I humour, causing him to nod before launching into his brief life story.

"I'm 21 today. I've been studying a law degree and I think I want to specialise in international relations law but I'm not sure where I'll end up." I hum in acknowledgement, deciding now is the time to tell him that I am the one labelled as his perfect suitor.

"Harry. I have some news. Despite myself already having two husbands, it has been established that we are destined to be together. I am about to go talk to my husbands about this and I'll be back shortly to confirm things, please think things through about your decision and I'll make sure to send Miss. Nelson in so you can discuss your options." I explain, he looks very shocked at the news but nods nonetheless as I exit. "You'll need to go and talk to him about his options." I instruct Jesy, who was waiting by the door in anticipation. She nodded before entering the room as I went to the waiting room to find my boys, not to mention the guards had completely cleared out half of the room to maximize.

"Boys." I call out sternly, to which they look up and both put down the magazines they were reading. I walk toward them before stopping and crouching down to their level for ease of the conversation.

"Would you like a chair Your Highness?" A guard interrupts.

"Oh, yes please." He immediately turns to grab the nearest chair and lifts it easily, putting down right where I standing. "Thank you." I sit down and drag it a little closer before putting one hand on the knee of each of my boys.

"Now. I know that I am married to the both of you, and I love you both very much and equally, however the DFD has paired another boy with me. I would never leave either of you and you'll both never have to be without me, I hope you understand that. Because I was paired with someone new, it's quite likely that he will become my third partner. I just need to make sure you're both comfortable with this, and you can also come meet him." I tell them both, who nod along taking it all in. "Tell me what you both think of this individually." I add, giving them both the freedom to speak their mind.

"I think that if the DFD paired you then you two should be together, I'm sure he's nice too." Zayn replies meekly, still being quite a shy and reserved person while I'm still working on him to open up.

"I honestly agree with what Zayn has said about the fact that if the DFD paired you then it must be perfect, I also think that I definitely want to meet him." Niall chirps.

"Of course Niall, now settle down. I am glad to know you two are okay with this." I chuckle, calming down the Irish boy and grabbing each one on either side to take them to the door. "I don't want you to feel like he will replace either of you or that he will be treated any differently, you two will keep your beautiful collars and if all goes well he'll get a collar one day too but it will be the same as yours. Everything will work out, don't worry." I say all that I need too, before stopping in front of the white door and clicking the handle so it opens.

"I hope you have discussed everything that you need to. Harry, meet Niall and Zayn; Niall and Zayn meet Harry. I want you three to say hi and get to know each other, play games and chat. Go out into the other room, I have some things I need to discuss with Jade and Miss Nelson. Eleanor, go with them." I introduce them to each other and then shoo them off.

"Yes Sir." Eleanor nods, taking the boys and three security guards out of the room.

"So, Miss Nelson; did Harry make a decision in the time you were talking to him?" I ask, sitting down across from her.

"He did. He was under the impression that the DFD is always right and that he would like to be with you, yet also understands if you don't want that. In which case he accepts to be without a suitor." Jesy explained as I listened intently, perking up when I found out he wants this too.

"I would like to have him. I have talked to both of my current husbands and they were both okay with him but I only want him if we can be wed and I will also need to know that he is comfortable with the relationship style I currently have and will continue to have. Jade, can we be married?" I ask the petite woman, needing her advice legally right now and also if it is legal.

"It is. The law states that any match deemed by the Department of Fate and Destiny as appropriate and a pair is legal to be married regardless of the total number of legal marriages currently held by either of the two that were paired." Jade explains, the fact she has a law degree evident.

"Great, I'll get him to move in with me within 24 hours and we'll be married by the end of the month." I say firmly.

I go to collect my boys from the waiting room where they had been telling Harry what it's like to be married to someone with another spouse and how it works, Harry also positively seems to have got Zayn talking a bit which was good. I take the two with me, obviously holding hands, after bidding Harry a farewell for now with a kiss on the cheek.


	4. IV

**Louis' P.O.V. (16th March, 2015 - Monday)**

My three husbands are all purely beautiful. I've been married to Harry for 4 weeks, Zayn 7 weeks and Niall 5 months; yet I still love every one of them equally and to the utmost extreme. Today is the start of a new week, which means a new adventure. As a special present to my boys, I'm taking them into London for the day and we'll do whatever they decide on. Whether that be shopping or the theatre or even sight seeing.

"Boys." I begin, walking into the ensuite. They know that I'm taking them out, I like to spoil my boys often, which is why they are standing next to one another in the bathroom looking into the mirror fixing their hair and brushing their teeth. "Did you agree on a place you all wanted to go today?" I ask, Harry finishes up first and comes over to me; letting me wrap my arms around him.

"The other two want to go shopping but I want to go to the theatre so we were hoping we could do both." He explains, hopeful but wary of the request.

"Of course Hazzy." I squeeze his torso and kiss his neck, making a cute giggle emit. "We can go shopping before lunch, then after lunch we can go to an afternoon show. We can talk about what show we want to see over lunch." I say, by the time I'm finished Zayn and Niall having also finished. We follow the normal morning routine of them standing in a line as I change them from their night collars to whatever day one they happen to wear that day. One of my biggest rules is that they must never change their own collars because I may not approve of it, they are also never allowed to touch a collar other than their own. That's basically the worst thing possible, along with being dishonest/disloyal and public humiliation.

"Everything's prepared?" I ask Eleanor as the boys begin to hop in the car.

"Yes Sir. Five bodyguards, a lunch reserved at TGI Fridays and all the trackers are confirmed to be working." She nods. The trackers and body guards were the two most important things, they ensure the safety of my boys. There is a tracking device on every one of their collars, watches and shoes. Every tracker is located on the inside and pressure censored, so when they're wearing them they work.

"Splendid." I confirm, hoping in the limo with the boys.

We all, including El, arrive at a Tiffany & Co. shop in London and all three of the boys seem to be enjoying themselves already.

"Eleanor, I forgot to mention. Please check what matinee theatre shows are on this afternoon, please find what shows we could go to and then I'll let the boys choose." I bring up as we exit the car.

"Of course." She immediately whips her phone to google things and then make phone calls.

"Now boys. You can have one thing each, pick out whatever you would like and the come show me." I give them instructions, which they follow promptly and start searching the stores.

"Hello." I start simply at the boy behind the counter. 'Liam' as his gold name tag suggests.

"Good morning Your Highness." He replies, which I hold in a smirk at.

"My assistant Miss. Calder will come and organise payment for the products my husbands are selecting shortly. Shall I just alert you of what they would like from the display cases?" I say at the very attractive boy.

"Yes Your Highness." He nods, I smirk and turn around to tell Eleanor.

"Go organise payment with the cashier, Liam. Oh and teach him how to address me." She holds back a laugh and goes toward him. I don't catch much but as I walk past on the way to see Niall I manage to hear something along the lines of: 'The King prefers it if you talk to him as either King or Sir." To which I roll my eyes and shake my head at, now he's going to call me 'King'.

"How are you cub?" I ask cutely, ruffling his blondish hair lightly.

"Very good Master." He tucks his head under my chin and leans into me with a sigh of contentment.

"That's good NiNi, I see you're looking at watches." I observe as he remains to stare deeply at the glass cases containing time telling devices.

"Yes. I think I want one in rose gold but the only men's one in rose gold I don't find intriguing." He frowns. "I prefer that one." He mumbles shyly, and adorably, at a rose gold watch from the women's section but is essentially unisex.

"You should know it doesn't matter cub, you are always look so pretty and I promise that if you wear that watch not one person will question it. If anything they will flatter you. If you want it then get it, besides; it's practically unisex." I explain throughly.

"Are you sure?" He looks up at me.

"Positive." I kiss him on the lips before spinning him around, making a giggle emit his lips.

"Hello again." I begin confidently, after speaking to all of my boys individually about what they would like. Liam offers a small wave but otherwise remains still and silent. "We're going to be a purchasing a watch, cuff links and a bracelet."

"Yes King, could you please show me which ones?" I am going to give Eleanor a talking to when we get back, she knows she's messing with me for this. I offer a smile, although internally it was a grimace cross glare, before showing him the items. The rose gold watch with sterling silver face and thick band, the diamond cuff links made of platinum and the leather bracelet with white gold charms. "I presume that will be all for today King?" He asks once taking the items out of various locked cabinets and then putting them through the register.

"Assuming Miss. Calder arranged payment then yes, goodbye Liam." I nod, keeping my smirk subtle. I will be seeing you again soon.

"Eleanor. I need to speak with you and Jade. Pronto, meet me at my office." I call as soon as we arrive back at the palace after our day out, which went splendidly. "You three can have some free time right now, I have some business to take care of in my office. You can open and sort through the shopping from Gucci but don't open the things from Tiffany's. I'll try and see you three before dinner but no promises, if necessary I won't see you till 6:30. See you in a couple of hours." I kiss each boy off and send them inside before making my way to my office.

"Glad that you're both here, I have important things to tell you. First off; El, will dinner be at 6:30?" I begin, bringing them inside my office and sitting at large mahogany table.

"Yes Sir."

"Great. Now I need you to do something; research Liam. To clarify, yes the boy who worked at Tiffany's this morning. I want age, all DFD test results and relationship status most importantly." I want Liam, so I need to know everything. She nods at my instructions, causing me to smile brightly. "Great, see to it now. You can go back to your own office." I shoo her off.

"Jade. I saw a boy working in Tiffany & Co. today who looked absolutely gorgeous. I predict he was between 21-23 and single, judging by the fact that he had no ring or really any form jewellery that suggested commitment. What I need to know is whether our marriage would be legal? Assuming of course he's single and has previously been paired with someone but they're no longer together for whatever reason." She seems taken aback but my request at first but recomposes herself.

"It's definitely not going to be an easy fight to get him but if you really want him then I'll see what I can manage, it also depends on what the reason he may be single is." She explains reluctant.

"We'll just wait for the details back from Eleanor, in the mean time please work out various scenarios and ways to bypass the problems they implement. I want you and El to work together on this and come back to me with a result in less than 24 hours. You may now return your office, goodbye." I send her off before shortly after going to sort through the bags of shopping with the boys and then officially giving them the item from Tiffany's they selected this morning.


	5. V

**Louis' P.O.V. (17th March, 2015 - Tuesday)**

"Louis, there has been good news in the way of what you asked Jade and I to look into yesterday." Eleanor begins, approaching me whilst I have another suit fitting. I have these things like three or four times a week, daily if something really important is coming.

"Boys, please go wait outside and I'll let you back very soon. Only a couple of minutes." They nod in understanding at my request, knowing I was saying 'This isn't for your ears' in the nicest way possible. They stand up and walk out briskly and as the door shuts I turn to Eleanor. "Go on."

"His name is Liam James Payne, age 21 and seven months. He is obviously destined to work in retail but is now single." That perks me up. "He was matched with Miss. Sophia Smith on his 21st birthday, which by the way is August 29th, however she suddenly died last November from radiation poisoning; due to the fact it was proven to have been eaten the death was narrowed down to suicide or murder. The two were engaged at the time and he chose to not take the relationship test to be paired again, so he chose to be without a suitor.

As for the legal side of the marriage if you would like that; Jade has said that because he chose to not take his suitor's test again he would have to give full consent to this relationship before you could marry. Although that's a little obvious considering you can't force him to sign the marriage certificate. Anyway. The marriage is legal provided both parties, as well anyone either is married to at the current time, gives an unbiased statement in court to approve of the marriage; then ultimately the judge gets to decide. Pretty much it just means that you, Niall, Zayn, Harry and Liam must all stand up in court and say that A) you want the marriage to go ahead and B) why the marriage should go ahead. To prove the statements remain impartial all of you must remain under strict government supervision until the court case." She explains in great detail, the legal stuff making my head spin.

"There's no other way?" I ask hopefully.

"I don't believe so Sir."

"I'm going to talk to Jade about this. Make sure the boys finish their suit fitting and then they can have free time." I announce, leaving the room to go to Jade's office.

"Jade." I begin, stepping into the office. She lifts her head from staring at the computer screen to fix her eyes on me, offering a gentle smile.

"Hel-"

"Cut the formalities." I snap, interrupting her and therefore startling her. "I need to know if having everyone testify in court and being under supervision is the only way."

"Well it depends on how much Liam wants this marriage, you're going to have to talk to him about it. If he's extremely agreeable and cooperative then it will be easier. I have to call Leigh-Anne, who runs the suitors department of the DFD for the country. She may agree to just interviewing your husbands and Liam, all separately. If she does then you won't be allowed to tell anyone anything about this because then the way you speak about it may be considered bias and then what they say in the interview will not be considered." Seriously? Now she's telling me this?! This so much easier than going to court and having to testify, why wasn't I told this in the first place?

"Get onto Leigh-Anne, we're doing that." I leave the room without another word to go back to my boys. I haven't been with them as much lately because of all that I've been working with El and Jade to get Liam and I'm feeling a bit guilty.

"Go talk to Jade to organise a meeting with Leigh-Anne." I kick El out of the room so that its just the boys and I with the tailor, who is taking turns to measure them all and currently measuring Niall. "I know I've been away from you a lot yesterday and this morning, I'm very sorry. I really am. To make up for it we can have a cuddle session on the couch with popcorn and a movie as soon as we're finished here." I promise them, which excites them. Harry begins bouncing on my lap eagerly until I have to make my grip tighter so he stops. "Calm down boys." I chuckle at the excitement they generated.

"Sorry Master." Harry mumbles, looking down ashamedly.

"It's okay Hazzy." I kiss him on the lips gently.

Halfway through the movie, we were watching 21 Jump Street, Eleanor came in and tapped me on the shoulder. When Zayn bent forward to pause the DVD he accidentally elbowed my crotch, I'm going to have to look past it for now.

"Sorry Sir but Jade heard back from Leigh-Anne and she's free for the interviews this afternoon but not again for another week." She says reluctantly, I can't say I don't know why. I was snuggled with Zayn laying on me, Harry laying next to me and Niall curled into my other side. To get any of them, including myself, to move to leave the house was going to be a challenge.

"Will Mr. Payne be there today?" I ask.

"Yes Sir." She nods, at which I let out a very annoyed huff.

"Very well." I shoo her off.

"Who's getting interviewed Master?" Niall asks, glum but hopeful.

"Unfortunately it's you three this time." I sigh disappointingly.

"What?" Harry squeaks.

"I know it's not often boys but don't worry, it's by the government. In a sense. There's a woman called Leigh-Anne who is in charge of all the suitors for the entire country and she needs to talk to you three. I won't be in the room and unfortunately I'm not allowed to tell you anything else, that's what Leigh-Anne's going to be doing. I promise we'll continue doing this when we get back. Now come, we're already dressed. Let's go now and we'll be back very soon." I encourage them, Zayn replying with a groan. I slap his bum harshly on the spot with no remorse. "We're going into London." I snap, exiting the room instantly.

"I am sorry Master. Thank you for the punishment also, I feel like I have learned from this experience to not complain about things that we must do." Zayn apologises guiltily after sitting down in the car.

"I accept your apology and thank for doing so, I am glad that you have learned. Just remember to not step out of line in that way again or serious punishments will incur." I respond, formal and warningly. He nods quickly and looks back down at his twiddling fingers. I gaze out the window the entire way there, not speaking but obviously still letting the boys have their own conversation.

"Now. I myself am not exactly sure how this will be run but I know everything will be fine. This is the government, so it's not for any sort of media so don't worry about that. Come along now." I tell them, stepping out of the car and letting them follow. We make our way deep into the building to see Liam and Leigh-Anne talking once we arrive, sitting in the waiting room outside her office.

"Hello Your Highness, I'm glad you could you make it at such short notice. I just talked to Mr. Payne and we were waiting for you, I encourage you to talk to him about this while I interview your current three husbands." Leigh-Anne explains.

"Of course." I respond before turning to my three boys. "Now I'm not going to be with you but know that I love you all very much and that you need to be completely honest." I give them each a quick kiss before pushing them into the room with Leigh-Anne.

"So she told me what you wanted... It's quite flattering but I'm not sure I could be married to man with so many other husbands. I'm not sure." He starts off very hesitantly as we sit down.

"I understand. Of course I think this a good idea but I also think you should talk to my current husbands, they are the ones who will be able to tell you about what I do from the right perspective." I slowly speak, Liam just nods back and that causes a slightly awkward silence to happen.

"What?!?!" We hear a loud yell from inside the room with my boys and Leigh-Anne. Of course I'd know that voice anywhere, a man never forgets his first husband. I understand why Niall's the one to speak out like that, he's the most forward and courageous of the three. The door slams open and Niall rushes out, glowering at Liam who now looks scared under the intimidating look. I stand quickly and double the intensity of his own gaze, causing Niall sink a little.

"Tell me what this is about!" He shouts.

"Don't think you can get away with your behaviour." I snap harshly, at which he rolls his eyes and mumbles a "Whatever." I'm fuming.

"I want you three to have a talk, like when I got Harry. Tell him anything he wants to know; Leigh-Anne you can look over that if you would like. Niall. Follow me now." I instruct to everyone, allowing Niall to follow me into the room they previously occupied.

"Down." He scampers down to kneel at my feet upon my request, again looking highly vulnerable. He over powers many other people because he's a naturally brave and courageous lad, however when put before myself he's a tiny little thing.

"So-"

"I didn't allow you to speak." I rebut quickly, cutting him off in the midst of a petty apology. "Cub." I lift his chin up and scrape my fingers along his jaw line. "Why are you so opposed to this marriage? Now if it's because you feel excluded I don't want to hear it." He remains silent as I circle him like prey. "Why cub?" I ask disappointingly at the fact he does feel excluded.

"I-" he chokes back, I just nod to allow him to continue. "I feel like you either want to marry him because we're not good enough or just for for the sake of it." He says with glazed over eyes.

"No cub, it's not that all. I really like Liam a lot, genuinely. So, are you okay of this marriage my darling?" I reassure him throughly and kindly.

"Yes Master." He nods.

"Very good my boy." I pull him up and kiss him on the lips, before taking the both of us out of the room and explaining everything and confirming the fact that I will be marrying Liam.


	6. VI

**Louis' P.O.V. (23rd April, 2015 - Thursday)**   
  


Liam and I got back from our one week honeymoon yesterday and I could tell that Jade was avoiding talking to me because she had news of some sort that I wouldn't want to hear.

"Jade." I stop as we pass in the hallway.

"Yes..." She cringes, avoiding my eyes.

"If it's really that bad I'm highly concerned." I say bluntly.

"Well, uh..." She hesitates and I raise my eyebrows sarcastically. "In short it's just that Harry and Liam both have to work, in their destined job." She gives in reluctantly.

"What?" I groan annoyedly.

"Jesy called me and said that because they had been assigned career's and workplaces they had to follow that. She wants them both to start next Monday." She adds.

"I'll go talk to them." I mutter frustrated, walking back down the hall.  
  


"Boys. Could you all come in here a moment?" I announce; seeing Liam on the couch, Zayn's in the dinning room and the other two in the kitchen. Slowly they file in and then, we're all snuggled on the couch. "Now, Jade just told me some news of something that happened whilst Liam and I were away."

"What was it Master?" Zayn asks eargerly.

"Calm down Zaynie." I coax him gently, which he sinks and nods at. "Now. Hazzy and LiLi, you both did the employer test at the DFD when you turned 21 right?" I begin.

"Yes." Harry replies with Liam nodding along.

"Well Jesy called and she said that because you were assigned places to work, you have to work there. You can't mess with destiny, even I can't." I state, causing Liam to scrunch his eyebrows.

"So I need to go back to working at the jewellery store?" Liam gulps.

"And I need to go be a lawyer?" Harry adds on.

"I'm afraid so my little boys." I sigh. "I don't want anyone feeling left out, so can anyone think of a suitable activity to what Niall and Zayn could do during the days you two are at work?"

"I could get a job..." Zayn whispered hesitantly.

"Oh kitten! I don't think that's necessary! I was thinking more along the lines of things around the home. Besides, you wouldn't be able to get a job because you haven't done the DFD's testing." I gasp, allowing Zayn to think it through further but still be determined.

"Pleeease Master! I could do the tests." He whines, begging.

"This needs to stop." I snap, causing his face to straighten out. "You've been whining and complaining, ultimately objecting with what I decide, far too often lately."

"Yes Master." He squeaks timidly.  
  


"Niall, Harry and Liam; I want you three to occupy yourselves and continue to think of solutions to our predicament. Zayn. Playroom. Now." I huff, watching as he immediately moves at an incredibly fast rate and I linger after him. "I'll be back soon my good little boys." I kiss each of them lightly before following Zayn up the stairs.  
  


I open the large, wooden door to see Zayn already naked and kneeling at the end of the bed on the floor. With his head bowed and hands behind his back.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. I haven't had to do this with you in a while, I'm quite disappointed in you Kitten." I walk around the room as I start my long speech. "Now." I drawl. "This is a punishment, so it must be treated like one. Firstly, tell me what number rule you have broken."

"Rule number four Master." He says, not lifting his head or eyes.

"Exactly. That means you have broken the fourth most important rule. 20 rules, take 4; which leaves things at you getting a punishment of 16 out of 20." I stop in front of the toy cupboard, grinning evilly at the idea. "The most important part of this is to make sure you can feel that it is a punishment. We're going to keep things simple. However right now is your one and only opportunity to tell me why you should get lower than a 16, defend your actions to the best of your ability."

"Earlier it was just that I thought if I went to work then it might make things seem fairer around the palace. I could take the career test and the employer test and then it'd be just one of us around, if it was only one then it's likely to be much easier to find things for said one person to do around the house. That is all Master." He looks at me during his explanation, out of respect of course, before bowing back down.

"That was very appropriate reasoning and I will lower the level of the punishment, you must still understand that the whining and complaining is not tolerated. I hwill lower it down to a 12." I reply firmly.

"I understand Master, and thank you for lowering it." He thanks me graciously.

"I don't want to hear another peep." I shut him off, going to the n cupboard to retrieve a spanking device. After contemplating many options, I settle for a simple and wooden paddle. "On the bed." I point to the centre of the bed, he crawls up so he's on all fours with his face pushed in the mattress and bum sticking in the air. "So pretty." I trace my fingers along his crack. "Now is not the time for praise though." I lift my fingers and see goosebumps rise on his arse in nervous anticipation. A loud smack rings through the air and he nearly busts into tears at first one. I quickly spank him another eleven times, him being a withering mess from the third onward.  
  


"Now I know that you like punishments to be quick, this one can be as quick as you make it. I'm not going to tie you up at all but you're not allowed to move at all. I want you to make yourself cum, I'm not moving or talking and neither are you. Make yourself cum from thinking about me." I explain, scaring him and hissing the last part. He starts sobbing and then his face looks so pained, he's trying so hard but after five minutes he can't get further than a tiny bit of pre-cum. I stand up and decide to help him out just a little. I clutch his cock, squeeze it tightly and then drop it again. He lets out a full-on scream of pain at me constricting his hard dick and his face that is so hurt looks absolutely beautiful.  
  


Zayn cum's shortly after, then curls into a sobbing and withering mess with the sticky cum below him on the mattress.

"Kitten." I coo, rocking him in my arms. "You took your punishment so well, I'm proud of you. Now you know not to speak out of line again, don't you kitten?" He nods, wiping his eyes and then cuddles back into my chest.  
  


After a little more snuggling and then cleaning up the mess in the playroom, we head back downstairs to see the other three boys all laughing together over something that seems to have been the funniest thing they've ever heard.

"Hi boys." I muse, they all look up at me with glazed over eyes that are nearly at the point of crying from laughter.

"Hi." Liam wheezes out in the midst of the outburst of laughter and the other two are both similar. I need something to distract them from this, I'm not sure what it is but I don't like it nonetheless.

"I'm sure what has you engrossed right now is amusing to say the least but doesn't mean your behaviour can lack. You still need to address me properly." I snap, so they stop instantly and look at me guiltily.

"I apologise Master." Liam replies, looking down.

"All of you, go get dressed for dinner. You only have 25 minutes because you ALL need a reminder of the rules it seems." They scurry off and then I huff exasperatedly into the couch.  
  


"Eleanor!" I yell out, to which comes to my aid.

"Yes Sir?" She asks kindly, seeing that I'm quite clearly distressed.

"I need to know if Zayn can get a job. I don't care if he has to take the career's test, go to university, work in a petrol station; I don't mind. Although that being said, I don't want him working in an unsafe environment obviously. Secondly, do you think you would be able to find things for Niall to do? Just odds and ends around the place during the day whilst the other three are at work." I explain every detail immaculately, and she takes it all in well.

"I'll personally make a call to Ms. Nelson myself about the job and yes, I do believe there are tasks which Niall could carry out during the day. Anything else Sir?" She replies.

"Oh yes. Wait, no. Never mind."

"Are you sure Sir?" She asks at my indecisiveness.

"Yeah, I'll just go talk to Jade now instead of making you do it." I brush her off, going to find Jade in her office.  
  


"Good evening Sir." She greets upon my entry.

"Evening." I respond casually. "I was just wondering if there's any possible way for Zayn to do the careers and employer test?"

"Yes, all they have to be is over the right age and a British citizen." She replies.

"Okay great, can you book a time for tomorrow morning?"

"Sure." She smiles.

"Great." I mumble back, walking out of the room to go wait for my boys.  
  


They walk into the dining room silently, standing in a line against the wall.

"Down." I mutter, causing them all to kneel with their heads bowed and hands behind their backs. "Now." I pace in front of them. "Unfortunately, you four all seem to be lacking in knowledge of what the rules are or at the very least implementing them.  
  


Tell me Cub, what is rule number 3?" I ask Niall, stopping in front of him to yank his hair up to look me dead in the eye. He hisses in pain at the force but I don't have it in me to care at the moment.

"I shall address my Master properly at all times." He winces.

"Baby, inform me of what that includes." I instruct Liam, pushing Niall's head back down and hitting Liam's back so he straightens up.

"I must call him Master and look at him respectfully when speaking." Liam gulps.

"Very good. Punishment after dinner."  
  


Upon finishing dinner, I usher all the boys into their previous kneeling positions.

"You are to write out the rules on correct addressing 100 times each, then I will insert a vibrator into each of you as well as putting cocking on, then straight to bed with both of them. Go write and then come to me, it better be neat." I explain the punishment firmly, watching as they all scurry off to write out the correct statements 100 times.


	7. VII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is crazy short but, everything else is long and eh. It helps explains things.

**Louis' P.O.V (27th of April, 2015 - Monday)**

Zayn took the careers test last Friday and it was decided that his perfect job was a model, although I can't say I don't see why. There was a choice for him to either go to university or go straight to the job. Considering I didn't want him feeling out of place with being four years older than everyone else, I decided straight to the job but obviously back to uni if he was too inexperienced.

"Kitten, you're growing up so much. Going out into the real world. You too pup." I ruffle their hair, getting somewhat emotional. "You all are." I whisper, pulling them into a tight group hug.


	8. VII (Epilogue)

The first day of the four submissive husbands working was hard -with Liam working at Tiffany & Co. again, Harry as a professional lawyer in central London, Zayn on the cover of every other magazine and Niall doing odd jobs around the place as instructed by various member of the household staff- Louis felt he had a little bit of empty nest syndrome. That's when he decided to cure it the only way he knew, put more in the nest.

After talking with his boys, they agreed to adopt. Being undecided on the gender, Louis made the executive decision of wanting to adopt boy and girl twins. They went to find an adoption agency in England, which there wasn't a lot of considering there were no orphanages. Nevertheless, they found two-year-old twins of opposite genders like they wanted that we're currently in a foster home but they came with baggage. They came with the extra of a younger brother who was only just considered past the age of newborn.

The boy was older out of the twins, born Garnet Ari Ingham, then the girl was named Diamond Aya Ingham. Such beautiful names for two of the most beautiful children. The youngest Ingham child was Zaire Eli, who was quite likely one of the bubbliest baby's you'd ever meet. Everyone took a month off work but then they all went back to work and it was just Niall and the nanny caring for three youngsters, with Louis at social functions so often due to his obligations as King.

It was when Garnet and Diamond were 5, starting school, and Zaire three when it was agreed upon the fact they needed more children. Off to adopt newborn quadruplets they went, no one else wanting to have all four. Anastasia Louise, Marianna Grace, Stephenson Peter and Brigitta Frances were quite the handful all at once but bundles of joy no doubt.

They all managed to stop working after that, raising seven children under the age of six not being an easy task, although Zayn and Harry still worked occasionally. Pretty much all forms of them previously having a BDSM relationship were gone, except that it was still Louis in charge and making the final decisions. They were just like any other royal family before them, just a bit bigger. Four princesses, three princes, four kings consorts and one King.


End file.
